Lemonade
by Michelle7ate9
Summary: Two months ago, Ichigo moved in with his two boyfriends, Grimmjow and Shirosaki. And that was at the beginning of Fall. But right now, in the middle of this heatwave, Ichigo is waiting for the two of them to return from grocery shopping. It's hot and Ichigo might just make a fool of himself. Established GrimmIchiShiro/One-shot Disclaimer: Bleach (C) Tite Kubo


It was way too hot for being halfway to winter. Just last week the sky was snowing it's ass off and now it was scorching again. This weather was crazy.

"Make up your mind…!" Ichigo complained, lying on the floor of the house he had bought a house with Grimmjow and Shiro about two month ago. Even though it was almost time for the all-important holiday called Halloween was just around the corncer, the weather wasn't letting up and Ichigo could get away with wearing shorts in October. The shorts had started their life as jeans, but when the knees got holes big enough to fit his leg through, Ichigo had decided it was time to make shorts out of the damn things.

He'd just bought these pant/shorts to wear on his first legit date with Grimmjow and Shiro and now they held cheesy sentimental value to Ichigo. They were faded to damn near white, but Ichigo couldn't bring himself to get rid of them. He tried once and it ended up with Grimmjow laughing at him when Ichigo had to pull them from the trash.

"Dammit, where's my…?" Ichigo reached for the glass of lemonade he had set aside when water wasn't good enough. Tilting his head up so that he wouldn't spill water down his chin, Ichigo took a sip of the cooling liquid. But his efforts were for naught when he heard the front door unlock and sat up too fast. Ichigo cursed, spilling the yellow sugary liquid on his face and blinked, standing up to reach for a towel.

"Two months and I'm still excited when they come home," Ichigo grumbled, arm shooting out for a towel, already dreading the snickering and mocking that were sure to ensue being found with lemonade spilled on him. He didn't make it.

"Oh Ichigo, that's just priceless," Grimmjow said as he entered, setting two grocery bags on the kitchen counter and smiling at his lover. Ichigo could tell he was holding back his laughter. The damn Jaggerjaques had noticed immediately and Ichigo didn't stand a chance of even running away so that he and Shirosaki wouldn't notice.

"Oh shut up," Ichigo grouched, dabbing his chest with a towel, unable to meet their eyes. But when Shiro approached, Ichigo had to look up and his face flamed when he found a beautiful ivory face way too close to his.

"Wait, stop Ichi," Shiro said, grabbing Ichigo's wrist and pushing Ichigo onto his back, pinning the hand over his head.

"What the hell are you doin'?" Ichigo was flustered and it showed in his voice. If Grimmjow and Shirosaki found out that he'd been excited that they were home after only being gone for an hour, they'd never let it go. It'd hang over his head forever. And dammit, he was starting to talk more like them now. Swearing more, using slang more, even his laugh was changing to mirror theirs. And it made his heart race faster.

"Jus' be patient an' I'll show ya," Shiro replied with a smirk, his free hand sliding down Ichigo's chest, trailing through the sticky substance that had made it's way all the way to Ichigo's pelvic bone. And there was no chance for Ichigo to snap back a stinging retort because Shiro lowered his head, lapping the drying lemonade on Ichigo's chest.

"What…Shiro, that's…Oh!" Ichigo gasped, taking the hand not pinned by Shiro to run his fingers through soft white hair, but it never got there. Grimmjow snatched Ichigo's hand and locking eyes with Ichigo, Grimmjow placed a kiss on the back of his hand. It was almost endearing until Grimmjow opened his mouth and slide two fingers into his mouth and then it was just arousing. Ichigo moan low in his throat but when Shiro tongue flicked over his nipple, Ichigo's moan turned into a whimper.

"There's not any lemonade there Shiro," Ichigo whispered, his eyes about to roll back in his head. Grimmjow grinned and let slender fingers slip from his mouth and he moved behind Ichigo, propping him up. Shiro took this chance to dip lower, licking at his abdomen as Grimmjow, popped the button of Ichigo's shorts. Slipping his finger down a little in a tease, Grimmjow made an appreciative noise when his fingers were tickled by orange pubic hair.

"No underwear, huh? I knew these were tight for there to be anything under there," Grimmjow said, moving his hand to unzip the fly and pulling Ichigo free of his confinements and then moved his hand out of the way of Shiro's questing tongue. When that bittersweet tongue licked its way up the play with his slit, Ichigo rocked his hips and felt that familiar fire burning in his abdomen

"D-Definitely not any lemonade down there…" Ichigo stuttered, losing himself in this moment and Grimmjow chuckled, sending shivers down Ichigo's spine. But it was Shiro's laughter, even with Ichigo's length well on its way into the hot cavern of Shirosaki's mouth that made Ichigo cry out

"Doesn't matter," Grimmjow said, kissing a spot he loved to leave marks on. Most of the time Ichigo sported a hickey on the right side of his neck where it met his shoulder. At one point he'd had a hickey there for a whole month because Grimmjow wouldn't leave that spot alone, he kept kissing it and making it darker and darker. But it was things like this that made Ichigo love him and Ichigo tilted his head to give Grimmjow better access to his neck. And then he felt it, a sensation down low that made his toes curl and Ichigo's hands flew to Shiro's head while the albino worked him in a way that he knew drove Ichigo crazy.

"Shiro! I'm gonna…cum!" Ichigo cried out and Shiro made sure he could see Ichigo's expression as he came. Pleased, Shiro pulled back and swallowing Ichigo's seed, Shiro licked his lips. Grimmjow stared at Shirosaki, a heated expression on his face.

"Let's take this ta th' bedroom," Shiro said and Grimmjow nodded, stepping back from Ichigo and pulling his shirt over his head. Ichigo stumbled for a second to regain his balance and pulled his shorts off, following them into the bedroom bare-assed. Shiro was already pulled Grimmjow into a kiss and Ichigo settled into a chair that was seated by the bed.

"Not gonna join us Ichigo?" Grimmjow looked over grinning, while Shiro ran his hands all over that sun-kissed body. Ichigo loved seeing them together, it was intoxicating. Grimmjow practically tore Shiro's shirt off while he waited for Ichigo's answer and Ichigo was pretty damn sure he'd get his chance to join the fray later.

"I wanna watch you fuck Shiro," Ichigo said and that was enough for Grimmjow. He growled low in his throat, grinding his crotch against Shiro's groin. Ichigo smiled. This was gonna be one hell of a show.

"Don't ya know seeing ya go down on Ichigo turns me on? Do ya wanna get fucked that badly?"

"Yea, I do. Whatcha gonna do 'bout it?" Shiro asked sliding his hands down Grimmjow's back to squeeze his ass through pants so tight it should be illegal. Grimmjow groaned and his upper body stiffened while his back arched. He worked at Shiro's dark grey pants, nipping the albino's nipple with his teeth and Shirosaki cried out pushing his chest upwards. Grimmjow bit down hard in response, just enough to make Shiro scream.

"You're such a masochist Shiro," Ichigo said when Shirosaki had stopped screaming, his hand moving along his arousal. It hadn't even been a minute since he came, but he was already throbbing in his hand.

"Damn straight," Shiro didn't even bat a lash, after all it was no secret. All three of them enjoyed their sex rough, but Shirosaki was always craving more. In fact, the first time they had sex together, Shiro had told them beforehand about his needs. Ichigo at the time was a bit surprised but now Shirosaki's masochism was just another thing Ichigo loved about him. Grimmjow hadn't even been put off in the slightest at Shiro's confession. He had just chuckled and said that it was okay, so long as they could make love sometimes.

Ichigo almost laughed, thinking about Grimmjow's hidden romantic side. Ichigo had always thought he was the more romantic one until that day, but when he thought back, Grimmjow was always the one planning the more intimate and romantic dates. It was cute of him and Ichigo previously never have even thought twice about a romantic Grimmjow. Smiling to himself, Ichigo really loved learning more and more about his two lovers.

Ichigo was jerked from his thoughts by Shiro screaming and Ichigo's breathing escalated, seeing Grimmjow fuck lube, and just go straight to penetrating Shirosaki. The albino's nails bit in Grimmjow's shoulders as he claimed Shiro's lips in a kiss of teeth and tongue, thrusting without mercy into his ass. Ichigo licked his lips and started moving his hand again, this time faster and harder, filled with need and desire.

Shiro let himself fall backwards and Grimmjow grabbed Shiro's legs, placing them on his shoulders as he thrust in with more brutality. The sounds of sex filled the room, Shiro's wanton screaming, Grimmjow's animalistic growling, and skin slapping against skin. Ichigo took a shuddering breath, watching the spot where Grimmjow slid in and out of Shiro with a force that only Shiro could take and like.

"Grimm! Ah, fuck!" Shiro screamed and ground down onto Grimmjow as he came, trying to drag out his climax. Grimmjow grit his teeth and his thrusting lost its rhythm, signally that he was close. Folding over Shiro, Grimmjow swore as he came, thrusting in once last time and holding himself there while he came.

Falling back into a sitting postion, Grimmjow steadied himself while Shiro slowly regained his senses. His exotic eyes staring at the ceiling, a dazed look on his face while he drained semen and the smallest hint of blood.

"'Ey, Shiro, I drew blood this time," Grimmjow said, drawing a deep breath. Shiro sat up and tried to peek between his legs

"Well, I'm not surprised. Ya really out did yerself there," Shiro said, giving up on trying to see Grimmjow's sticky mess. It wasn't that important anyway, it's just been awhile since the last time Grimmjow went that hard.

"I think so too," Ichigo chimed, drawing his lovers eyes over to where he sat, cross-legged in the chair, his hand covered in cum.

"If I knew lemonade would get you guys this worked up, I would've done it a lot sooner."

**A/N - And that's it for this one-shot. A bunch of lemon for you guys to enjoy. I realize I should have finished my other GrimmIchiShiro FanFic "Targets" first, but I needed something to get me in the writing mood and this was already writen, I just needed to edit it. If you enjoyed this, leave a comment and I hope to see you all later. Have a good day snuggle-bunnies.  
**


End file.
